evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Davonna Grace
"Leave her alone." Identity Alias: Vonnie, Vonn, Dav'' '' D. O. B: 5/30/87 Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality Davonna adamantly rejects the concept of gender roles believing that there's very little if anything that a man can do that a woman can't and vice versa. As a young child she seemed to abhor anything remotely girly and to this day still despises the color pink with a passion. While she will wear a fancy dress if there is a logical enough reason for her to do so, Davonna usually doesn't care much for any form of clothing that will make it difficult for her to conceal a weapon. The classic damsel in distress type of woman annoys and infuriates Davonna to no end and the overt superficially that most women her age possess registers as pointless to her. She wholeheartedly believes that mercy is for the weak and is reluctant to show any even when called upon to do so. When engaging someone in a fight it's Davonna's preference to only combat a person who is at full strength as she doesn't like her victories cheapened. She also hates to win as a result of someone deliberately not fighting her to the best of their ability and allowing her to win. Davonna has quite the competitive spirit, a trait that she brings to nearly everything that she does. Ever since her teenage years Davonna has been perhaps a little too fascinated with the designs and functionality of various weaponry. However, as intriguing as she may find staffs, throwing stars, and nunchaku a firearm has always been her staple when it comes to self defense. Despite the mocking and jeering of her male counterparts, Davonna has recently developed an interest in weight training and Mixed Martial Arts. While she genuinely hates being underestimated by men Davonna has begun to learn what an advantage this could be to her especially in terms of being assigned to spar with a significantly larger partner. History Origin Davonna Grace was born on May 30, 1987 to newlyweds Shaelynn and Stephen Grace. She is the firstborn and eldest of the couple's three daughters. Her conception came as quite a surprise to the amorous young couple as they'd been told prior to marrying that due to Shaelynn having a hormonal endocrine disorder called PCOS having children simply wouldn't be possible. Having barely been married a full year Shaelynn and Stephen were not only emotionally unprepared for children but were financially unprepared as well. While Stephen's position as a prison guard at Riker's Island was sufficient income for the pair of them it alone wouldn't suffice when adding another mouth to feed. Coming to this realization, Stephen began to teach self defense classes part time as a source of additional income to make ends meet. When Davonna was quite young Shaelynn felt very close to her daughter but as she grew older and her personality began to surface more, the young mother started to find it very difficult to connect with her daughter who had taken to rejecting all things feminine. She didn't much like the color pink which was Shaelynn's favorite color, she shunned dolls and easy bake ovens and getting her to keep a dress clean was nearly impossible. Instead Davonna tended to be drawn to trucks, action figures, and sports equipment. By the time Davonna was 3 the Graces felt their financial situation stable enough to expand their family and soon Shaelynn became pregnant again. Niviera's arrival gave Davonna a companion and provided Shaelynn with a daughter of to whom she could relate to. Being that Niviera was the polar opposite of her older sister it was assumed that the siblings wouldn't get on well at all but surprisingly Davonna became extremely protective over her little sister and as a result the two became inseparable. By the third pregnancy it was decided that dual income was a necessity in order to keep the small family afloat. Shaelynn would have to return to work. Extraordinary Discovery However, finding someone to mind her little ones proved to be a greater challenge than expected as strange and unexplained events had begun to take place around their house. Most babysitters honestly believed the home to be haunted often reporting objects spontaneously combusting for no reason at all. One even claimed to have witnessed seeing a bowl of pasta that she had accidentally knocked off the counter hang in the air for several minutes before hitting the floor. While the rumors of a haunting taking place within their house was a bit inconvenient when it came to babysitters, the Graces much more preferred the allegations of ghosts than anyone discovering that these strange occurrences were somehow tied to their oldest child. A string of burglaries in the neighborhood prompted a vested interest in upgraded home security. Especially as Davonna was seven now and had started walking home from the bus stop on her own. Though it had taken much begging and pleading on her part along with stern reasoning on Stephen's eventually Shaelynn caved in and allowed her daughter to attend her father's self defense classes. For the next four years Davonna devoted as much as her time and effort as she could to bettering her craft which elevated her through the ranks making her one of her father's best students. Men in Black Seeking a weekend to enjoy each other's company Shaelynn and Stephen sent the girls to their grandmother's house for the weekend. After taking in a movie, the couple were heading back to their car to head out for a bite to eat when they were approached by a gunman who demanded Shaelynn's purse. When Shaelynn struggled, the gunman fired and Stephen pushed her out of the way getting shot himself in the back of his head. Witnesses whom had heard the gunshots called 911 and police were quickly dispatched to the scene. Despite hysterics from Shaelynn claiming otherwise Stephen was pronounced dead on arrival and Shaelynn was sedated for her own safety. While most dismissed the woman's rants as an understandably overemotional reaction to her husband's death not everyone was so quick to dismiss her words so easily. During the autopsy when the bullet was removed from the base of Stephen's skull he awakened to find two well dressed men hovering over him. He was given a set of clothes and ordered to put them on. When attempting to flee Stephen was forcibly detained by one man while the other was instructed to 'take care' of the pathologist. Stephen had no idea what that meant he only knew that a few minutes later the other man returned and explained that his 'death' had been witnessed by too many people and it would raise too much suspicion to allow him to return to his family and continue to lead a normal life. He would be taken to a facility where he'd protected and soon joined by his family. The Accident Despite having a death certificate on file and having been presented with her husband's ashes Shaelynn still refused to believe that Stephen was dead. Her ramblings about her husband being physically unable to die due to having special abilities became so troubling to her mother-in-law that she checked Shaelynn into the Bronx psychiatric center. Her grandmother had told Davonna that her mother was very sick and just needed to be away for a few months to rest so that she could get better. She and her sisters were permitted to visit their mother for about half an hour on the day that she was admitted. Davonna couldn't help but to notice that her mother didn't really seem sick at all. Just before she was taken away to her room Shaelynn made her eldest daughter promise to protect her sisters and never reveal their abilities to anyone. Although Davonna didn't fully understand why she suddenly was no longer allowed to use her ability, she didn't question her mother's intentions. Despite having been told her mother's recovery would only take a few months, the months quickly rolled over into a year and the young girl soon realized that her mother was never returning to them. Two years later her grandmother filed for guardianship over them and Davonna knew her theory to be true. It had always seemed odd to Davonna that her grandmother would willingly take responsibility for them as she didn't seem to like children much at all. Her grandmother was a strictly religious woman whom seemed to find evil in all that the children said and did. Although Davonna did her best to maintain control over her growing abilities even without any manifested proof the elderly woman was convinced that her grandchildren were wicked just as their father had been. To this end the girls spent the next five years suffering one form of punishment or another at her hands until Davonna turned 18. With her own freedom on the horizon Shaelynn's request of protecting her little sisters continued to ring in her mind prompting Davonna to request that her siblings be permitted to live with her even while suspecting that the vile old woman would fight her on it. One night during a heated argument between her grandmother and her youngest sister Lacey, her grandmother drew her hand back to strike her sister. When Davonna attempted to use her ability to paralyze the woman and stop the assault, something went horribly awry. Perhaps she'd inadvertently missed a molecule or two or maybe she'd somehow stopped them all at the same time instead of individually. Whatever the cause instead of simply suspending the animation of the woman's hand, her grandmother's entire form froze. Frightened, as this had never happened before Davonna immediately attempted to redact her ability which released her grandmother from her paralysis but it was too late. The woman's limp and lifeless body slunk to the ground where it remained until the EMTs that her sister called came to retrieve it. The cause of death was later determined to be a heart attack. With their grandmother deceased and no other qualifying family to speak of willing to take them in Niviera and Lacey were placed in foster care. Gripped by the sting of failure in regards to fulfilling her promise to her mother to protect her sisters, Davonna spent the next 2 years in a downward spiral. While the teen tried to move on with her life, her heart just didn't seem to be in it. Davonna enrolled in NYU hoping to have the full college experience, but soon realized that her sisters had pretty much been the only friends that she'd ever truly had. They had a family secret that had instilled within them a bond that she never expected to have with anyone else. She'd never been pushed to make friends outside of her siblings and now found that she didn't know how. Davonna didn't dress like the other girls, she didn't listen to the same kind of music, and she didn't drool over handsome singers or actors. Which left very little common ground on which to build a friendship. Never had she been so aware of how much of an outcast she was until this moment and she didn't like it at all. From that moment on Davonna indulged in one vice after another, as long as it served to dull her pain a bit. Eventually, poor class attendance and late assignments results in grades so low that she was placed on academic probation. After a belligerent outburst in class due to having shown up inebriated Davonna was withdrawn from school. Over the next six months she moved from one shelter to another until she was finally able to secure a job as a kickboxing instructor. Shortly thereafter, Davonna found a listing for a roommate needed and was able to obtain housing. Nemesis Things seemed to be looking up for her until one day when she checked her mailbox and found an unlabeled envelope within it. Curiosity piqued, Davonna opened it to find what appeared to be a file with her father's name on it. Inside the envelope contained personal information about her father... his birthdate, the hospital he was born in, his parents' names and even pictures of him at various ages. What however was more troubling to the young woman was that there were also pictures of her mother, herself, and her sisters inside. A document listed the names of all of her family members along with a single word. Next to her father's name had been printed the word Spontaneous Regeneration. Next to her mother's name had been printed Elasticity, however next to her name and her sisters' names were merely question marks. Davonna didn't understand what these words meant or what any of this meant for that matter. Did this mean someone had been spying on her family? If so who and why? On the last page of the envelope was written a name, address, and a time. Seeing that the time on the envelope was in thirty minutes, Davonna copied it onto her hand and made her way there as quickly as possible. The charming man in the top hat that she encountered at the address didn't have the answers that she needed but promised to help her find them. In the years that followed each assignment bought the young woman one step closer to the answers that she sought. In her sixth year of working with the organization, things got a little dicey as a notoriously overconfident and reckless member of her strike team strayed from the agreed upon plan of action and lead the group into a trap. As a result several of her team members including herself were captured and imprisoned. Resurgence The situation had seemed pretty dire until a fierce woman named Maria broke her out of her cell along with several others. Although she'd heard the woman's name mentioned several times throughout the organization the prison break was Davonna's first face to face encounter with her. Being familiar with Nemesis's inner workings Davonna was naive enough to believe that she'd been freed out of the kindness of the woman's heart, so the question remained...what did they want from her now? Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis